Tiny Temptation
by tunafish
Summary: It's the night before Athrun returns to the PLANTs to confront his father and Kira pays a little visit. Light yaoi Takes place right before episode 42


Athrun stared at the ceiling that occupied his vision. He needed to distract himself from thinking of what would become of him if he stepped into his father's office empty-handed, with only his words of doubt to use against his fellow Coordinators if the situation needed it. 'Disappointment', his father would say. Yet the duration he had spent with Kira and the Archangel had made him confused on where his loyalty stood. God forbid he was confused on being loyal to the Earth Alliance, but to his best friend who he had internally yearned to fight alongside than against.

"Athrun?"

Athrun responded to the all-too-familiar voice by unlocking the door, which immediately slid open to reveal frown-faced brunette.

"Why the gloomy face?" Athrun addressed before gesturing a hand to invite his friend in.

"I can't really sleep. There's this feeling I have that's been bothering me. Wait, did I wake you?"

Athrun shook his head with a reassuring smile and floated to his bed. "You could say I've been feeling the same."

Both boys sat to the opposite of each other, with subtle sounds of the engine within the Archangel and their breathing to substitute complete silence. It was the first time the two best friends were alone with each other in a small room without any duties or distractions for the next hours to separate them.

"I-"

"-I"

Both boys had abruptly started their sentences and soon chuckled at each other. "You first," Athrun said, "What's on your mind?"

"It's just…whenever I'm alone in my room, I start to think a lot, y'know? About everything; my family, my friends, this war and the people I've…" Kira clenched onto the side of the bed, lowering his head to face his knees. "I've lost people who were dear to me and I could never forgive myself. I have failed to protect on too many accounts."

Athrun gave a sympathizing look to Kira, getting off his seat to sit next his best friend. "You have to keep fighting for what you believe in Kira, as with everyone else on this ship; Captain Murrue, the Archangel crew, your friends, Dearka, Cagalli…as well as me. To protect and stand by to what we believe in…that is why we fight." Athrun tried to smile for his friend but even he was soon swept by the thought of losing more people he held dear. Athrun's mind process instinctively made the blunette grip on his friend's hand, causing Kira to look up at him.

"Athrun?"

Athrun looked at Kira with meaningful eyes, hoping Kira could interpret it. However, the boy continued to stare back at him with worry. Athrun could feel his body flaring up as he unconsciously slowly inched closer to his friend, closing the gap between their lips.

Kira quickly noticed and whether or not it was his Coordinator instincts kicking in, the brunette hastily pushed Athrun away, unable to hide the slightly red hue merging from cheeks. Athrun quickly snapped back to reality and looked at Kira floating in mid-air, wide-eyed. His own face then wore a shade of red of it's own and tensed as he couldn't find an explanation for his act. Both boys looked at each other with anxiety and confusion, unable to say anything without sounding meek and awkward.

"_Did he just try to…kiss me_?" Kira thought to himself. The mere thought of it irked him but…why was he not feeling any sort of contempt? Surprised, yes, but nothing negative. In fact, Kira regretted pushing him away. "Athrun, I-"

"Sorry. I-I think it's best if you leave. Good night, Kira," Athrun said while averting his gaze somewhere else. Kira stared at his friend for a moment longer before he quickly flew to Athrun and startled the other with a kiss. Athrun was shocked as his best friend placed soft lips against his own with half-lidded eyes that that Athrun instantly fell for. Although his body urged him to submit to temptation, the blunette pushed his friend away, earning him an almost disappointment look from the other.

"Good night, Athrun," Kira quietly and turned around to leave, but he was stopped short with a hand pulling him back. "W-What-?"

"Don't go. I need you right now. Next to me. Close." Athrun fidgeted with his words as he tried retaining composure. There was no way in hell was Athrun going to let Kira go with just that. Kira smiled and pulled Athrun down to his bed, however, then letting go to lay himself on the opposite side of the room.

"Kira?-"

"Sh. Good night," he said, before turning his body with his back facing Athrun. Athrun sat dumbfounded and debated whether this was an invitation or not. The solider didn't want to take his chances however and tucked himself back to his bed, facing another sight to occupy his vision for the rest of his night.

* * *

**A/N: I just finished re-watching Gundam Seed and ugh, I'm pretty sure that close-knitted friendship of theirs is just a ruse to get into each other's pants (which we all probably know happens every night in those compartments within the Archangel). This is actually a short and there's no next chapter for this as I just wanted to contribute something to this cute pairing.**


End file.
